Déclaration
by Yuuria
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, collégien à Namimori et futur Vongola Decimo, se prépare à faire sa déclaration ! Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu et il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Shônen-aï.
1. Déclaration

Titre : Déclaration.

Couple : A vous de découvrir…

Auteur : Yuuria.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : KHR appartient à Akira Amano.

Résumé : Sawada Tsunayoshi, collégien à Namimori et futur Vongola Decimo, se prépare à faire sa déclaration ! Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu et il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça.

Note : Bonsoir tout le monde, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié, donc me voici avec une petite nouvelle. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Normal

_Flashback_

**XXX**

Sawada Tsunayoshi était monté dans sa chambre après le repas. Il rassemblait tout son courage pour se convaincre de se déclarer. Et ce n'était pas à la belle Sasagawa Kyoko comme tout le monde le pensait. En effet, depuis quelques mois maintenant, en fait depuis la levée du sceau des arcobaleno, les sentiments du jeune adolescent avaient pris un virage à quatre-vingt dix degrés. Le fait de voir son tuteur, Reborn, dans son corps d'adulte l'avait chamboulé au plus profond de son être. Au départ, il avait mis cela sur le compte de la surprise. Après tout, il était habitué à un Reborn bébé et non pas un Reborn adulte. Mais, son trouble ne l'avait pas quitté. Au contraire, il s'était multiplié. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en face de son tuteur, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas rougir et évitait de n'importe quelle manière de le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'ex-arcobaleno. Et lui avait fallu énormément de temps pour se l'admettre. Puis, il avait pesé le pour et le contre. Devait-il faire ou non sa déclaration ? Il s'était torturé l'esprit pendant plusieurs jours sur cette question. Finalement, c'était le comportement de Bianchi qui l'avait poussé à prendre sa décision. La voir flirter tous les jours avec l'hitman le mettait hors de lui.

L'héritier Vongola prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier le tendirent. Il reconnaissait les déplacements mesurés de son tuteur. Plus tôt, il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Le tueur à gages avait haussé un sourcil puis acquiescé. Tsuna s'assit sur son lit, se sentant plus confortable. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa cage thoracique. Il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il allait complètement la briser. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant son tuteur. Dès que les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, le châtain se sentit rougir.

- J'espère que c'est important Dame-Tsuna.

- Oui ça l'est. Répondit ce dernier en tripotant ses doigts, blessé malgré lui par le surnom.

- Oh ?

Reborn observa son élève avec attention. Il avait remarqué son air distant depuis qu'il avait repris sa forme adulte. Il pouvait comprendre pour les premiers jours. Après tout, avoir tout d'un coup un adulte pour tuteur au lieu d'un bébé devait choquer. Mais le comportement du plus jeune n'avait fait que l'éloigner davantage. Cela en devenait gênant pour exercer sa mission, même si il avait noté les grands progrès de l'adolescent en peu de temps. Pourtant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait remarqué le regard fuyant, et il ne savait pas comment le qualifier. Tsuna lui cachait quelque chose, c'était sûr. Il s'appuya sur un mur en gardant ses yeux noirs sur son élève. Le convoquer comme cela était une première et cela l'intriguait. Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à parler il fit, légèrement agacé par son comportement de Dame :

- Alors ?

Le plus jeune sursauta en levant les yeux vers l'adulte. Aussitôt qu'il rencontra son regard, il détourna ses prunelles ambrées en rougissant. Il était vraiment sans espoir. Où était passée la détermination qu'il avait trouvée quelques minutes plus tôt ? Il inspira un grand coup et releva la tête vers l'autre. Il parla rapidement :

- Je t'aime.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Reborn avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile venait de dire ? Il observa le visage déterminé mais également au bord de la panique. Il soupira d'agacement en relevant son fedora pour regarder son élève :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague Dame-Tsuna ?

Le visage du châtain se décomposa. Une blague ? Son tuteur pensait-il vraiment cela ? Il baissa la tête, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il murmura d'une voix sourde :

- Pas une blague.

Le tueur à gages entendit néanmoins les paroles et posa une main devant son visage.

- Dame-Tsuna, tu es vraiment un Dame. Je suis un homme et toi aussi.

- Et ? Fit Tsuna en retenant ses sanglots.

Il n'en avait rien à faire. Pour lui, une personne était une personne. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, il s'en fichait.

- Et ? Répéta Reborn en soupirant. Et je n'aime pas les hommes ! Quand bien même je les aimerais, je ne sortirai jamais avec toi Dame-Tsuna !

Les larmes coulèrent en entendant cette réplique. L'héritier Vongola sentait son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Les paroles suivantes le déchirèrent de plus belle :

- Tu n'es pas autorisé à aimer un homme. Tu es le futur boss des Vongola. En tant que tel, tu dois fournir un héritier. Il te faut donc une femme et pas un homme.

La voix grave et inquisitrice de celui qu'il aimait le lacérait de toute part. Il n'avait pas voulu tout ça !

- Alors, fais-moi le plaisir de retirer ce que tu viens de dire Dame-Tsuna.

Un froid immense envahit l'adolescent. Sans prévenir, il se leva, surprenant l'adulte, puis partit vers la porte. Reborn fronça les sourcils et lui barra la route :

- Où crois-tu aller ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

Des flammes orange sortirent du corps de Tsuna. Doucement, il releva la tête vers son tuteur. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, mais ses yeux étaient oranges comme lorsqu'il était en Hyper Mode et ses sourcils châtains étaient froncés. Malgré lui, Reborn se sentit mal devant ce regard.

- Bouges.

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent de surprise. Il le commandait ? Cela n'allait pas se passer comme cela. Il voulut sortir son arme mais un poing l'envoya sur le mur à l'opposé. Sonné, Reborn ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir son élève sortir de la chambre. Il se redressa en tenant sur le lieu de l'impact du poing. Il entendit un cri de Nana Sawada :

- Tsu-kun où vas-tu ?!

Ses yeux glissèrent vers la fenêtre et il vit le jeune homme partir en courant. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile pensait faire ? Une grimace peinée se peignit un instant sur ses traits.

**XXX**

Tsuna ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Les mots de son tuteur lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Il arrêta de courir dans un quartier inconnu et se laissa glisser contre l'un des murs du voisinage. Une fois au sol, il ramena ses jambes contre lui et les entoura de ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux. Il voulait juste mourir. Son cœur était trop abîmé.

**XXX**

Hibari Kyoya faisait son dernier tour de garde de Namimori de la journée. Il avait déjà battu à mort plusieurs herbivores qui dérogeaient aux règles de sa ville. Mais aucun n'avait été intéressant. Juste des herbivores banals. Il arriva dans son quartier et commença à se diriger vers chez lui. Sa journée était finie sans que rien ne se soit passé. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit un certain omnivore pleurant silencieusement contre un mur. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers lui. Même s'il n'admettait pas le fait que ce dernier soit son boss, il admettait néanmoins qu'il lui avait fourni quelques combats intéressants. Et puis, sous ses airs d'herbivore, il était un carnivore. Cette double facette l'intriguait. Il avouait que le châtain était l'un des mystères que le carnivore qu'il était n'arrivait pas à déceler.

Arrivé à la hauteur de l'adolescent sanglotant silencieusement, il prit une voix froide en demandant :

- Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci herbivore ?

Le corps recroquevillé sursauta mais le propriétaire ne semblait pas vouloir montrer son visage. Agacé par ce fait, Hibari se baissa vers l'autre et tira sur les cheveux pour voir la figure défaite de l'autre. Ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent très légèrement avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. Il savait que l'autre était un herbivore facile à faire pleurer, mais une colère sourde grondait en lui. Qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Il attrapa le poignet de son cadet et le força à le suivre. Un sanglot se fit entendre avant que la surprise ne prenne place :

- Hi…Hibari-san ?!

Le carnivore ne répondit rien, se contentant de traîner le plus jeune jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivé à destination, il s'installa dans son salon, à même le tatami et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le corps plus fin se tendre puis finalement se relaxer et se laisser aller contre lui, les larmes coulant sur sa chemise. Leur position était assez équivoque. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs était assis avec le corps du châtain contre lui, entre ses jambes et ses bras, les mains de ce dernier crispées sur sa chemise. Mais pour le moment, Kyoya s'en fichait. Il voulait juste que Tsunayoshi se calme et lui dise ce qu'il se passait. Il était le nuage. Son devoir était de cacher le ciel aux yeux des autres lorsqu'il allait mal. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il le considérait comme son boss. L'omnivore était juste une des choses qu'il devait protéger. Il était un élève du collège de Namimori et un habitant de cette même ville. Il était donc sous sa juridiction. Enfin c'était la raison officielle. Officieusement, il le voulait juste pour lui seul mais il ne l'avouerait pas. Pas à cet instant du moins.

Sentant les sanglots se raréfier, il délogea légèrement Tsuna et le regarda. Sa main sécha d'elle-même les larmes sur les joues, provoquant une gêne chez l'héritier Vongola. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé aller sur son gardien du nuage et pourquoi celui-ci l'avait laissé faire et même encouragé silencieusement.

- Herbivore.

La voix le fit sursauter. Il revint sur le visage impassible du préfet. Les yeux aciers l'obligeaient à parler. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore. Sa mémoire était trop fraîche. Il détourna les yeux et observa la pièce. Un vrai style japonais.

- C'est ta maison Hibari-san ?

- Hn.

Cela n'étonnait pas Tsuna. Son gardien du nuage semblait ancré dans les traditions japonaises. Cet ancrage venait forcément de quelque part. Curieux, ses yeux glissèrent sur kotatsu.

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Je ne sais pas.

La réponse surpris le plus jeune qui se tourna de nouveau vers l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Il lut de l'indifférence dans les yeux acier. Sa question ne semblait pas très appropriée. Les yeux châtains tombèrent sur une horloge. Il était tard. Il faisait déjà noir dehors et il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire :

- Hibari-san, je peux rester ici ? Je ne veux pas rentrer.

Les yeux acier s'ouvrirent de surprise. Ils se posèrent sur le petit omnivore dans les bras de leur propriétaire. Ce dernier était surpris. Il chercha sa réponse dans les prunelles ambrées. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à lui demander une telle faveur ? Il voulait savoir. Peu importe qu'il doive de nouveau servir de support si l'autre pleurait encore.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sinon je te mords à mort et te renvoie chez toi.

C'est la fin de la réplique qui décida Tsuna. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer. Et ses autres gardiens en feraient une montagne. Hibari était le seul en qui il avait confiance pour la discrétion. En y repensant, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi dans le futur pour son plan en plus de sa force. L'héritier inspira un grand coup avant de dire :

- Je ne veux pas revoir Reborn.

- L'Akambo ? Fit surpris le préfet. Pourquoi ?

- Je…

Tsuna se mordit la langue. Devait-il l'avouer ? Après tout, si Hibari était lui aussi homophobe ? Il murmura si bas que le noiraud dû se concentrer pour l'entendre alors qu'il était très proche :

- Je lui ai déclaré mes sentiments, mais il m'a rejeté en me bassinant sur le fait que je devais avoir un héritier en tant que boss des Vongola…

Les yeux acier se plissèrent. L'omnivore aimait l'Akambo ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou non que l'homme au fedora ait rejeté le plus jeune. D'un côté, il pouvait toujours le faire sien, mais de l'autre, il haïssait l'Akambo pour l'avoir fait pleurer. Il attira de nouveau Tsuna contre lui et répondit :

- Très bien herbivore, tu peux rester.

- Merci Hibari-san.

Le soupir de soulagement et le petit sourire qui étira les lèvres de son omnivore n'échappèrent pas au gardien du nuage qui ne put retenir un léger sourire d'étendre ses lèvres. Il sentit le corps s'alourdir et constata que l'autre s'était endormi. Trop plein d'émotion il semblerait. Hibari se leva, soulevant son invité dans le même temps, et l'emmena dan sa chambre. Il n'y avait que son fûton de prêt et il n'avait pas envie d'en préparer un autre. Il dévêtit Tsuna jusqu'au boxer et en fit de même pour lui avant de les glisser tout les deux sous les draps.

**XXX**

Pendant que Tsuna pleurait sur Hibari, à la maison Sawada, tout le monde était inquiet pour le fils de la demeure. Nana regardait l'heure avec inquiétude. Les enfants étaient déjà partis se coucher malgré tout. Bianchi regardait son Reborn qui fumait contre la baie vitrée. Elle avait compris en quelque sorte que la fuite de Tsuna avait un rapport avec la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son tuteur. Mais lorsqu'elle avait posé la question à l'homme au fedora, celui-ci n'avait rien répondu. Cela l'intriguait mais l'inquiétait encore plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait celui qu'elle aimait aussi énervé.

Reborn de son côté pestait. Oui il était énervé. Même furieux. Déjà pour le fait que son imbécile d'élève l'aime et aussi pour s'être enfui. Un grognement sortit de ses lèvres. Il devait retrouver cet idiot avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Partir seul dans la nuit alors qu'il était une cible potentielle pour des assassins. Non mais franchement à quoi pensait-il ? Il jeta son mégot et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

A l'intérieur, Bianchi et Nana remarquèrent le départ de l'homme au fedora et comprirent qu'il allait à la recherche de Tsuna. Bianchi réussit à convaincre Nana d'aller dormir pendant qu'elle veillait au cas où son fils rentrait. Puis elle s'installa de nouveau au salon.

**XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Tsunayoshi fut réveillé en étant secoué. C'était de loin plus agréable que des coups de pied mais c'était toujours aussi dérangeant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Reborn le réveillait-il de cette manière ? Il grommela :

- Encore cinq minutes…

- Herbivore, si tu ne te lèves pas dans les trois secondes, je te mords à mort.

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de l'héritier Vongola. Il n'était pas chez lui ! Cette voix. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage sans expression de son gardien du nuage. Une aura noire commença à entourer ce dernier.

- Hiiiie ! Attends Hibari-san !

Tsuna se leva d'un bond. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres du préfet de discipline. Puis il glissa ses yeux sur le corps découvert. Les entraînements avec l'akambo et les différents combats avaient renforcé la silhouette fine.

- Hibari-san ?

- Habilles-toi herbivore. La salle de bain est la deuxième porte à droite. Il y a un uniforme pour toi.

Les yeux de Tsuna étaient écarquillés. Depuis quand Hibari parlait-il autant ? Il frissonna. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua sa tenue. Un simple boxer. Il rougit fortement et courut jusqu'à la salle d'eau sous le regard amusé du noiraud. Ce dernier se dit mentalement qu'il pourrait très vite s'habituer à la vie avec Tsunayoshi. Mais aussitôt qu'il le pensa, il éloigna l'idée de sa tête. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une tête aux cheveux châtains apparut dans la pièce. Tsuna s'était laissé guider par l'odeur agréable. Quand il vit son gardien du nuage aux fourneaux, il n'y crut pas au départ. Puis en y repensant, s'il vivait seul comme lui indiquait son Hyper Intuition, il se dit que c'était normal. Il s'installa à table après avoir reçu un regard de son hôte et attendit. Il s'était remis les idées en place durant sa douche. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui était revenu, mais moins intensément. Il se demandait si c'était l'ambiance zen que dégageait la maison de son gardien ou justement la présence de celui-ci. Etonnement, il pencherait plus pour la deuxième solution.

Un plat posé devant lui le ramena à la réalité.

- Merci Hibari-san.

- Hn.

Le préfet s'installa en face de lui. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Tsuna en entendant sa réponse. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs hausser un sourcil noir.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Rien, c'est juste que je n'aie jamais pensé être comme ça avec toi un jour.

Kyoya ne répondit rien mais pensa long. Lui non plus n'aurait jamais cru manger tranquillement avec ce carnivore déguisé en herbivore. Et il en était secrètement heureux. Mais il se garderait de le dire. Ils mangèrent rapidement puis Tsuna insista pour faire la vaisselle. Le noiraud le laissa faire, s'occupant à nettoyer ses tonfas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut fini sa tâche que l'héritier Vongola remarqua l'heure. Il avait encore une bonne heure avant que les cours ne commencent ! Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il se sentait encore fatigué. Il soupira, s'attirant le regard acier.

Le gardien du nuage comprit ce qui tracassait le plus jeune en le voyant regarder l'horloge. Vu ses retards à répétition, il comprit qu'il ne devait jamais être levé si tôt. Il ricana sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Hibari-san ! J'aurais pu dormi encore une heure au moins !

L'accusé haussa un sourcil. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul étonné. Selon la tête que faisait l'omnivore, il semblait complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Depuis quand était-il aussi familier avec lui ? Laissant passer, Kyoya se leva :

- Je dois faire ma ronde avant que les cours ne commencent, herbivore. Ne pense pas que je te laisserais rester seul chez moi.

- Ah…

- On y va.

Le châtain ne put faire autrement que suivre son hébergeur. Tout d'un coup il demanda :

- Dis Hibari-san. Combien de temps puis-je rester chez toi ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs tourna son profil vers lui avant de revenir sur sa route. Il laissa échapper un grognement :

- Comme tu veux.

A cette réponse un large sourire étira les lèvres de Tsuna et il suivit tranquillement son gardien du nuage sur la route du collège.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination, Hibari laissa l'omnivore dans la salle du comité de discipline pour aller faire sa ronde. L'omnivore en question en profita donc pour piquer un somme sur l'un des divans. Il ne comprenait pas l'étrange relation qu'il avait développée avec le préfet de discipline en une soirée, mais il se sentait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il repensa à son tuteur et cela lui fit mal dans son sommeil. Des larmes glissèrent doucement de ses yeux clos.

**XXX**

Hibari Kyoya faisait sa ronde habituelle tout en pensant à son omnivore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de l'héberger. Pas plus qu'il ne savait pourquoi il se sentait si bien en sa présence. Un soupir agacé sortit de ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il autorisait quelqu'un à être si proche de lui. Mais, d'un côté, c'était son omnivore. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Une silhouette appuyée sur le portail de son école lui fit froncer les sourcils. Quelques élèves à l'avance passaient devant celle-ci en la regardant avec curiosité. Un grognement sortit de la gorge du préfet qui se dirigea vers elle, ramenant par la même occasion l'attention de celle-ci.

- Que fais-tu là Akambo ?

Reborn observa le jeune du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier semblait énervé de le voir, ce qui lui amena un haussement de sourcil sous son fedora. Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'être excité avec la perspective d'un combat. Néanmoins il fit :

- J'attends mon imbécile d'élève.

- Hn. Ne dérange pas ou je te mords à mort.

Kyoya s'éloigna après cette dernière réplique. Reborn l'observa retourner vers le bâtiment les sourcils froncés. Le préfet n'avait même pas remarqué le fait qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait son élève. Ou, le connaissant, s'en fichait royalement. L'homme abaissa de nouveau son fedora devant ses yeux. Il avait cherché Tsuna toute la nuit mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Il avait essayé son portable, mais c'était Bianchi qui avait décroché, lui confirmant que l'appareil était chez les Sawada. Un soupir agacé sortit de ses lèvres. Il était passé chez chaque gardien susceptible d'héberger le Decimo mais il n'y était pas. Il était même allé à Kokuyo mais toujours aucune trace. Il n'avait pas poussé chez Hibari sachant que ce dernier était solitaire et ne s'encombrerait pas de son imbécile d'élève chez lui. L'école était son dernier recours. Tsuna ne prendrait pas le risque de ne pas venir. S'il le faisait, il aurait un autre carnivore sur ses traces après tout. Et il y avait une chose dont Reborn était sûr, c'était que son élève avait toujours, au moins un minimum, peur d'Hibari Kyoya.

**XXX**

Lorsque Hibari revint dans la salle de réception, il trouva son omnivore endormi sur l'un des divans. Une esquisse de sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il glissa ses yeux vers l'horloge et se décida à le réveiller. Après tout, les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Il s'approcha, fronçant les sourcils aux traces de larmes, et le secoua comme le matin même.

- Herbivore, debout.

- Mmmmh.

Le sourire camouflé réapparut en voyant les yeux mi-clos qui ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir entièrement. Il prit une voix froide :

- Lèves-toi ou je te mords à mort.

- Hiiiie ! Attends Hibari-san !

Le carnivore ne put faire autrement que d'être amusé par la panique du plus jeune. Ce dernier le remarqua et bouda :

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

Hibari le trouva extrêmement mignon avec cette moue enfantine mais se garda de le dire. A la place, il lui annonça pendant que l'autre essuyait ses sillons de larmes :

- Vas en classe herbivore, les cours commencent dans cinq minutes.

- …

Voyant l'air peiné du châtain, il suivit son regard et vit la silhouette noire et orange au portail. Il serra les dents et reprit :

- Il n'entrera pas. Les étrangers ne sont pas admis dans l'enceinte du collège. Maintenant vas en classe.

Les yeux bruns vinrent rencontrer l'acier de ceux du préfet. Tsuna eut un faible sourire et acquiesça. Il se leva puis alla vers la porte. Il s'arrêta juste avant de l'ouvrir et demanda :

- Je peux te rejoindre ici ce midi, Hibari-san ?

- Hn.

Prenant cette réponse pour un oui, l'héritier Vongola eut un grand sourire avant de sortir pour aller en classe.

Soupirant lorsqu'il fut sorti, Hibari se tourna de nouveau vers le portail. Le tueur à gages était entouré d'une aura noire. Un sourire sadique apparut sur les traits du préfet. Ce n'était que le revers de la médaille pour avoir fait pleurer Tsunayoshi. Il sortit lui aussi de la salle de réception pour aller mordre à mort les retardataires avec un grand plaisir.

**XXX**

Lorsqu'il arriva en classe, Tsuna se fit sauter dessus par ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Juudaïme ! Où étiez-vous ?! Quand je suis passé chez vous ce matin, ma sœur m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas rentré de la nuit ! S'exclama Gokudera.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tsuna ? Demanda Yamamoto d'un air inquiet malgré son sourire. Reborn te cherche.

- Ce n'est rien. Excusez-moi de vous avoir inquiété.

- Tsuna ?

L'appelé regarda le baseballeur qui venait de l'appeler. Il planta ses orbes ambrés dans les petits yeux noirs pendant un moment. Après une minute de conversation silencieuse. Un sourire réapparut sur le visage de Yamamoto. Alors que Gokudera allait de nouveau parler, le gardien de la pluie passa un bras autour de ses épaules en disant :

- Mah, mah, du calme Gokudera. Tsuna a sûrement ses raisons.

- La ferme, idiot de fan de baseball ! Et si quelque chose arrivait au Juudaïme ?! S'énerva l'argenté.

- Mah, mah, Tsuna n'est pas faible nee ?

- Bien sûr que le Juudaïme n'est pas faible ! Mais c'est notre devoir de gardien de le protéger !

- Gokudera-kun s'il te plait. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu serais l'une des premières personnes au courant.

- Juu…Juudaïme ! Fit en pleurant l'italien puis il s'inclina : Merci d'une telle confiance !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tsuna. Puis il releva les yeux vers Yamamoto qui lui sourit en retour. Ce dernier avait parfaitement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il avait aussi compris que son ami n'était pas prêt pour en parler. Le fait que Reborn leur ait demandé s'ils avaient vu son élève lui avait fait comprendre que cela avait à voir avec lui. Pour l'instant, il le laisserait tranquille.

- A vos places !

L'arrivée du professeur mit fin à ses pensées et ils s'installèrent.

**XXX**

A l'extérieur, au portail, Reborn était hors de lui. Tsuna osait ne pas venir en cours ? Il serra les dents. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il lui ferait sentir au centuple sa colère.

Le bruit d'un corps projeté sur le sol le fit revenir de ses pensées de vengeance. Il regarda Hibari qui venait de mordre à mort le dernier retardataire. Celui-ci nettoya ses tonfas en un soupir dégoûté :

- Faibles herbivores.

Puis le préfet tourna la tête vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils et fit :

- Les étrangers ne sont pas admis dans l'enceinte du collège. Si tu enfreins la règle, je te mords à mort Akambo.

Les sourcils de Reborn s'haussèrent. Un étranger ? Lui ? Tiens donc, était-ce sa nouvelle idée pour provoquer un combat entre eux ? Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du tueur à gages. Ce gamin avait au moins le mérite de lui faire passer un peu de sa mauvaise humeur. Mais il ne lui avait pas fait oublier.

- Hibari, as-tu vu Tsuna ?

- Pourquoi cette question Akambo ?

- Parce que je le cherche.

C'était tellement évident.

- Non.

Puis le gardien du nuage repartit vers l'établissement. Reborn fronça les sourcils. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Mais tout de même. Pourquoi le jeune aux tonfas lui semblait-il si glacial dès qu'il parlait de son élève ? Il avait l'impression de toucher une réponse sans arriver à la saisir et cela avait le don de l'énerver prodigieusement. Il se redressa. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire à cet endroit et les gardiens étaient là. Il allait un peu dormir puis reviendrait aux nouvelles plus tard.

**XXX**

Lorsque la pause du midi arriva, Tsuna s'excusa au près de ses deux gardiens et amis.

- Juudaïme ? Où allez-vous ? Demanda Gokudera.

- Je dois appeler ma mère pour m'excuser pour la nuit dernière et aussi l'avertir de quelque chose. Alors, allez manger sans moi.

- Je vais vous accompagner juudaïme !

- Ce n'est pas la peine Gokudera-kun.

Voyant l'argenté insister, Yamamoto se décida à aider son ami. Même si lui-même aurait voulu savoir. Il agrippa son homologue de la tempête en disant :

- Mah, mah Gokudera, Tsuna sait se débrouiller.

- Merci Yamamoto. Sourit Tsuna avant de partir sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de le suivre idiot de fan de baseball ?! Enragea l'italien.

- Mah, mah, Tsuna a l'air d'avoir besoin d'être seul. Et je suis aussi inquiet que toi Gokudera.

Voyant le visage sérieux du gardien de la pluie, Hayato ravala ses insultes. Il commençait à connaître le sportif et lorsque celui-ci arborait ce visage, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait pour que son boss s'enfuie comme cela. Mais il devrait attendre.

- Allons manger. Grogna-t-il.

Yamamoto sourit au visage renfrogné et le suivit vers le toit.

**XXX**

Tsuna arriva à la salle de réception. Yamamoto l'avait encore une fois bien aidé sur ce coup-là. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit directement Hibari assis à son bureau. Ce dernier releva la tête du rapport qu'il lisait puis la rebaissa en confirmant l'identité de l'intrus. Néanmoins, il dit à voix haute :

- Il y a un bentô.

Surpris, le plus jeune regarda la table et découvrit en effet un panier repas. Un petit sourire illumina son visage et il alla s'installer en faisant :

- Merci Hibari-san.

- Hn.

Le silence prit de nouveau sa place, troublé uniquement par le bruit des feuilles qui se tournent et des baguettes de Tsuna. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs dans ses pensées. Avec son excuse pour ses gardiens un peu avant, il se disait qu'il devait vraiment prévenir sa mère. Ses yeux bruns allèrent vers le préfet de discipline. Ce dernier releva la tête en se sentant épié et demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il herbivore ?

- Eto, je me disais qu'il fallait que je prévienne ma mère. Mais… Si je tombe sur Reborn…

Un voile de tristesse s'imprima sur le visage du plus jeune. Fronçant les sourcils, le gardien du nuage sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

- Hibari-san ?

- Je vais la prévenir.

Un sourire éclaira les traits de Tsunayoshi, ce qui toucha directement le cœur froid de l'autre. Il se leva pour se mettre dos à l'héritier Vongola et s'autoriser à sourire. Les tonalités le ramenèrent au portable jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine et douce qu'il reconnut comme celle de la mère de son omnivore ne réponde.

**XXX**

Chez les Sawada, Reborn était installé à table avec le reste de la famille. L'ambiance était lourde, résultat de l'absence d'un certain jeune homme. Le tueur à gages n'était pas fou. Il voyait la peine de Nana Sawada derrière le doux sourire qu'elle montrait à tout le monde. Tsuna était son petit bébé après tout. Et Iemitsu n'étant jamais là, c'était son fils qui comptait le plus pour elle. La sonnerie du téléphone familial le sortit de ses pensées. Il observa la maîtresse de maison se lever et répondre :

- Résidence des Sawada, bonjour.

Après quelques secondes, Nana écarquilla les yeux et de petites larmes apparurent aux coins de ceux-ci. Elle fit :

- Vous êtes un ami de Tsu-kun ? Comment va-t-il ?

Reborn sursauta à cette phrase. Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la mama. Tout le monde observait cette dernière.

- Merci mon dieu. Il va donc rester un peu chez vous ? … Très bien, merci beaucoup. Prenez soin de lui. Est-il là ? … Puis-je lui parler ?

L'ancien arcobaleno grinça des dents. Qui était celui à l'autre bout du fil ? Ce n'était pas un assassin ou un kidnappeur qui se faisait passer pour un ami à Tsuna n'est-ce pas ? Il s'approcha un peu plus et appuya sur le haut parleur. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Ce fut la voix de son imbécile d'élève qu'il entendit :

- Bonjour maman. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété hier soir, mais il est arrivé quelque chose et je devais absolument voir mon ami.

- Ce n'est pas grave Tsu-kun. Par contre la prochaine fois, préviens-nous. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment tout le monde était inquiet. Reborn-kun t'a cherché toute la nuit et Banchi-san est restée debout également.

- Désolé…

- Tu as intérêt à l'être Dame-Tsuna. Où es-tu ?

La voix de Reborn claqua sèchement. Il ne supportait pas le mensonge qu'il percevait dans la voix de Tsuna. Pendant un moment, il n'y eu aucune réponse. Le tueur à gage serra les dents. Puis Nana fit :

- Tsu-kun ?

Un bruit de raclement de chaise se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil puis la voix de Tsuna réapparut mais elle ne s'adressait pas à eux. Elle semblait étouffée, comme lorsque l'on presse sa bouche contre quelque chose.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un tch d'agacement se fit également entendre également. Reborn fronça les sourcils. C'était sûrement l' « ami ». Il avait l'impression de connaître cette intonation. Mais qui ? Encore une fois, la réponse était à porter de main sans qu'il ne puisse la saisir. Il soupira d'agacement.

- Désolé maman. Je vais te laisser. Bonne journée.

- Bye Tsu-kun, tu remercieras ton ami de ma part.

- Attends Dame-Tsuna !

Mais seule la tonalité de fin d'appel répondit à Reborn. Une aura noire l'entourait. Il inspira et expira pour se calmer. Puis il se tourna vers Nana Sawada qui semblait rassurée au-delà de l'imaginable.

- Mama, où est Tsuna ?

- Chez un ami de confiance Reborn-kun.

- Quel ami ?

- Je ne sais pas son nom. Mais je sais juste qu'il est sûr. Fit-elle avec le sourire avant de repartir vers la cuisine.

L'assassin s'était habitué à la nature naïve de la femme, mais là, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que quelqu'un était sûr alors qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était ? Il soupira d'agacement et essaya de trouver le numéro qui avait appelé. Inconnu. Une grimace se dessina sur ses traits. Il allait trouver son imbécile d'élève. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui donnerait son premier échec. Il sortit de nouveau de la maison Sawada.

**XXX**

Tsuna referma le portable d'Hibari et le rendit à celui-ci. Son gardien le reprit d'une main mais son autre bras était toujours enroulé autour de sa taille. Il avait chaviré en entendant la voix rêche de son tuteur, mais il avait été surpris quand le préfet était venu l'enlacer en gage de support. Finalement il avait réussi à retenir ses larmes grâce à la chaleur l'entourant. Un soupir de bien-être sortit de ses lèvres lorsque le bras qui l'avait abandonné revint à sa place initiale.

- Herbivore.

Il cilla puis leva les yeux vers son gardien.

- Hibari-san ?

Une bouche couvrit la sienne en un instant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils se posaient sur les paupières fermées de l'autre. Hibari Kyoya l'embrassait ? Il devait rêver ! Il défaillit en rencontrant les prunelles acier ouvertes à demi. Il ne savait pas interpréter les sentiments qu'il y lisait. C'était comme si l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais sans ouvrir la bouche. Enfin façon de parler. Puisqu'en sentant une langue glisser doucement sur ses lèvres en quémandant l'entrée, sa bouche était définitivement ouverte ! Sans s'en rendre compte, Tsuna ouvrit la sienne en réponse puis passa ses bras autour du cou du carnivore en fermant les yeux. Un grognement de satisfaction sembla sortir des lèvres du ravisseur alors qu'il serrait son corps un peu plus contre le sien. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hibari ne détache leurs lèvres. Un sourire satisfait peignit ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le plus jeune chercher de l'air. Il l'entraîna avec lui sur le divan, le forçant à s'asseoir et s'allongea en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de son omnivore avec un soupir d'aise. Il sentit le corps se tendre avant de se relâcher. Il sourit moqueusement. Puis il ouvrit les yeux de surprise en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux. C'était…Agréable. Avec un sourire, il referma ses yeux et profita des caresses.

La voix hésitante de Tsuna demanda :

- Etoo… Hibari-san ?

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

La question laissa un blanc dans l'esprit du gardien du nuage. Il n'avait vraiment pas compris ? Il soupira, défaitiste. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le châtain qui retira sa main au geste brusque. Mais le carnivore la rattrapa et l'amena à sa bouche. Il mordit légèrement la paume en fixant ses prunelles acier dans celles brunes. Il vit une légère douleur sur le visage du plus jeune à l'action et lécha la petite marque en guise d'excuse. Il n'aurait jamais cru faire cela un jour. Il avait l'impression d'être domestiqué. Il repoussa cette pensée puis lâcha la main pour attraper la nuque et tirer la tête de l'autre vers lui. Juste avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, il murmura :

- Mien.

Puis il pressa leurs lèvres ensemble alors que l'autre écarquillait les yeux et rougissait. Quand il s'écarta, il fut ravi de la couleur prononcée des joues de son omnivore et se réinstalla confortablement. Il sentit avec plaisir la main revenir jouer avec ses mèches noires même si son propriétaire était toujours aussi rougissant. Il ferma de nouveau ses yeux pour se laisser aller.

La cloche sonna, ce qui le fit grogner. Tsuna arrêta ses caresses et fit :

- Hibari-san, je dois aller en classe.

- Non. Tu restes. Je t'excuserai plus tard.

La surprise marqua l'héritier Vongola. Le Hibari Kyoya, adepte des règles, ne voulait pas qu'il aille en classe ? Déjà qu'il l'embrassait et le déclarer comme sien, mais à ce niveau là, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Il sentit une main saisir son poignet et forcer sa propre main à revenir sur la tête aux cheveux noirs. Comprenant l'ordre silencieux, il recommença ses caresses. Puis, finalement, se relaxa entièrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son gardien du nuage agissait comme cela. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'en sa présence, il se sentait bien et ne pensait plus à Reborn. Kyoya avait réussi à lui faire oublier son tuteur en seulement quelques minutes. Les yeux bruns se fermèrent doucement après avoir observé le visage endormi et détendu du plus vieux. Il était beau. Ce fut la dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Tsuna avant qu'il ne s'endorme lui-même.

**XXX**

Reborn était toujours dans les rues de Namimori. Il commençait à vraiment ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il perdait son calme, et ce fait l'enrageait encore plus. Il se figea tout d'un coup en sentant une présence près de lui. Il tourna la tête et rencontra un regard vairon qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement. Le rire que fit la personne lui tapa sur le système nerveux :

- Kufufufu, il semblerait que tu sois dans le trouble Arcobaleno.

- Rokudo Mukuro, que fais-tu ici ? Grinça l'adulte.

- Oya oya, rien de bien méchant. Mon adorable Nagi faisait un petit tour par ici quand nous avons senti une énorme aura meurtrière. Kufufufu.

Le tueur à gages flancha quelques millisecondes. Son aura était si grande ? Il reprit son contrôle. Un hitman devait toujours dissimuler son aura. Comment avait-il pu autant la laisser libre ? Il torturerait assurément son imbécile d'élève quand il le retrouverait. Le gardien de la brume sourit moqueusement à l'attitude de l'autre. Qu'il était plaisant de voir cet hitman arrogant et si parfait dans cet état ! Il devrait remercier Sawada Tsunayoshi pour le spectacle. Il avait été mis au courant par l'intermédiaire de Chrome que ce dernier était porté disparu et que Reborn le cherchait. Enfin, disparu c'était vite dit. Un sentiment d'amusement l'envahit. Oh, il savait très bien où était le Vongola. Il avait pris possession d'un chat pour essayer de le trouver et il l'avait trouvé. Il n'aurait pas cru non plus le trouver chez une certaine alouette et surtout dans le même lit que celle-ci, mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Son sentiment de supériorité vis-à-vis de l'arcobaleno lui plaisait énormément.

- Kufufufu, tu cherches trop loin arcobaleno, il est pourtant si proche.

Les yeux noirs de Reborn se focalisèrent sur l'illusionniste. Il savait où était Tsuna ? Léon se transforma en l'habituelle arme de son maître et il la pointa sur Mukuro.

- Où est-il ?

- Oya oya, tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ?

- Qu'aurais-je du remarquer ? Demanda l'hitman en plissant les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas. Un changement de comportement d'une certaine personne, quelque chose dans ce genre-là. C'est pourtant assez évident pour des yeux avisés. Kufufufufu.

L'esprit de Reborn tourna à cent à l'heure. Un changement de comportement ? De quoi parlait-il ? Tout le monde avait agis normalement. Mais cela voudrait dire que l'« ami » chez qui Tsuna s'était réfugié était vraiment quelqu'un de proche ? Il voulait sa réponse. Il lança un regard meurtrier au gardien de la brume :

- Rokudo Mukuro, dis-moi ce que tu sais !

- Oya oya, je n'ai aucun bénéfice à faire cela. Et puis, je dois une faveur à Tsunayoshi donc, bye bye Arcobaleno.

Reborn tira deux balles mais celles-ci se perdirent dans la brume. Il jura. Il aurait la peau de ce bâtard un jour. Mais l'indice que ce dernier lui avait donné le titillait. Il se remémora tout ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là. Tout lui paraissait normal… Un déclic se fit. Une seule chose l'avait surpris et par deux fois : Hibari Kyoya ! C'était tellement évident ! Il s'insulta lui-même pour sa stupidité. A chaque fois qu'il avait mentionné Tsuna, le gardien du nuage avait irradié de colère à son encontre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? Certes il n'aurait jamais pensé que cet instable préfet prenne soin de son imbécile d'élève mais tout de même. L'assassin se mit en route pour le collège de Namimori. Il allait faire payer à ces gamins pour l'avoir mené en bateau.

**XXX**

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant par la même occasion celui qui dormait sur ses cuisses. Il avait un horrible pressentiment. Et la source de ce dernier se rapprochait.

- Herbivore ? Grogna Hibari, pas très heureux du réveil brutal.

- Il arrive.

Le regard acier se fixa sur son omnivore. Kyoya fronça les sourcils.

- Qui ?

Les yeux bruns glissèrent vers lui, entre panique et larmes. Le Vongola fit dans un soupir :

- Reborn.

Le préfet se leva d'un bond. Si l'Akambo arrivait et que Tsunayoshi était dans cet état, ce n'était pas bon. Il sentit tout d'un coup une aura meurtrière pas loin. Il l'identifia comme celle du tueur à gages. Il attrapa le poignet du plus jeune et sortit de la pièce. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'ancien arcobaleno. Et encore moins quand ce dernier était dans cet état.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe du gardien du ciel. Bien qu'il détestait les groupes, Hibari savait que ces herbivores pourraient lui être utile. Aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte, il entendit un :

- Bâtard qu'est-ce que tu fais au Juudaïme ?! Hurla Gokudera Hayato.

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du préfet. Yamamoto se leva en captant ce signe et en voyant le regard apeuré de Tsuna. Hibari se tourna vers le professeur et ordonna :

- Professeur, j'emporte Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato, ainsi que Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Très…Très bien Hibari-san. Répondit le pauvre professeur en palissant.

Les deux nommés se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin des salles de classe, Tsuna fit, paniqué de sentir l'aura sombre de son tuteur se rapprocher :

- Désolé Yamamoto, Gokudera mais…

- Allez stopper l'Akambo. Le coupa le préfet.

- Reborn-san ? Que veux-tu dire bâtard ?! Gueula l'argenté.

- Mah mah, Gokudera. Que ses passe-t-il, Hibari, Tsuna ? Demanda le sportif en regardant les deux devant lui.

Il avait très bien remarqué les mains toujours liées des deux garçons devant lui. Et quelque chose lui disait que tout cela avait à voir avec ça.

- L'Akambo veut tuer Tsunayoshi.

- Hein ?! Crièrent les gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête dans un même temps.

- Enfin… Façon de parler hein… Fit hésitante la cible.

- Vu son aura, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Rétorqua Hibari en jetant un œil à son omnivore.

- C'est l'aura de Reborn-san que l'on sent depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Gokudera.

Le gardien du nuage ne fit qu'acquiescer. Ses homologues tressaillirent un instant puis regardèrent leur boss. Ce dernier était blanc et semblait vouloir se rapprocher au maximum du nuage. Yamamoto questionna :

- Que se passe-t-il Tsuna ?

- Juudaïme, pourquoi êtes-vous avec ce bâtard ? S'insurgea l'italien en ignorant la question de la pluie.

- Mmh…c'est que… Tsuna rougit sérieusement en bégayant.

- Tsunayoshi et moi sommes en couple.

La voix froide d'Hibari figea tout le monde. Tsuna tourna la tête vers lui et rougit en croisant le regard intense. Il comprenait enfin ce que voulait lui transmettre son gardien du nuage avec ses gestes. Au fond de lui il acceptait ce fait. Il suivrait son intuition. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais trompé.

De leur côté les deux autres étaient sans voix. Leur boss était en couple avec le distant Hibari Kyoya ? Gokudera semblait en mode bug tandis que Yamamoto passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs en riant. Puis il essaya de faire abstraction de cette nouvelle pour revenir au sujet principal :

- Pour ce qui concerne Reborn, Tsuna, que se passe-t-il ?

- Etoo, est-ce que je pourrais en parler plus tard s'il vous plait ?

Le sportif l'observa un instant et vit la blessure dans les yeux bruns. Il sourit puis fit :

- Très bien. Mais il ne sera pas facile de l'arrêter. Gokudera et moi ne tiendront pas longtemps.

- Hn. Juste le temps que l'on parte.

- Ok. Je vais aller chercher Sempaï en renfort. Gokudera ?

Les trois revinrent sur l'italien qui semblait à des années lumières d'eux. Tsuna lâcha la main d'Hibari et s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur le bras de son autoproclamé bras droit et l'appela :

- Gokudera-kun ?

Sa voix sembla ranimer l'argenté qui le regarda de ses yeux verts. La voix désabusée de celui-ci demanda :

- Est-ce vrai Juudaïme ? Vous et ce bâtard…

Tsuna hocha la tête, gêné malgré lui. Hayato s'en rendit compte et fit :

- Je vois. Très bien Juudaïme, je vais aller contre Reborn-san. Je suis votre gardien de la tempête et votre bras droit ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous quelque soit vos choix !

- Merci Gokudera-kun.

Le sourire que lui donna son boss amena le sien. Il ne mentait pas. Il ferait tout pour lui. Il essaierait même de mieux s'entendre avec le bâtard du nuage s'il le voulait.

- Herbivore.

Tsuna se tourna vers son…petit ami et acquiesça. Ils devaient partir s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire coincer par Reborn. Il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis et leur dit :

- Merci pour tout Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.

- Haha, ce n'est rien Tsuna. Allez files.

- Comptez sur moi Juudaïme !

Après un dernier sourire, il attrapa de nouveau la main du préfet de discipline avant de partir vers une sortie de secours.

Les deux gardiens laissés en arrière les regardèrent disparaître puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils acquiescèrent mutuellement puis partir chercher le gardien du soleil. Plus ils étaient, plus ils pourraient ralentir l'ancien arcobaleno et laisser le temps à Tsuna et Hibari de s'enfuir.

**XXX**

Reborn fronça les sourcils en arrivant au collège de Namimori. Devant lui se tenaient trois des gardiens de son élève, armes en main. Il fit, colère contenue :

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Désolé Reborn-san, commença Gokudera Hayato, mais même si je n'approuve pas ce bâtard, je serai toujours du côté du Juudaïme !

- Haha, je suis d'accord avec Gokudera. Ajouta Yamamoto joyeusement même si l'on ne voyait qu'une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

- AVEC SAWADA A L'EXTREME ! Cria Sasagawa Ryohei.

Reborn claqua sa langue sur son palais d'agacement. Il était content de voir que les gardiens étaient attachés à leur boss mais, comme il était à ce moment-là en position d'ennemi, cela l'énervait. Il transforma Léon et fit :

- Vous savez ce qui vous attend ?

- On sait Reborn, répondit Yamamoto. Mais pour nous, c'est Tsuna le plus important.

L'ancien arcobaleno resserra sa prise sur son arme. Ces gamins allaient le mettre à bout. Il essaya de se calmer, sans résultat, puis chargea.

**XXX**

Tsuna se tendit en entendant les premières détonations. Il songeait aux élèves dans leur salle de cours. Qu'allaient-ils dire face à cela ? Il se raidit totalement et stoppa sa marche, donc celle d'Hibari, en sentant une présence étonnement familière. Il demanda hésitant, sous le regard interrogateur de son gardien du nuage :

- Mukuro ?

- Kufufufu. Exact Tsunayoshi-kun. Tu t'es amélioré.

Kyoya se tendit en entendant le rire caractéristique de l'homme qu'il haïssait. Il lui lança un regard noir lorsqu'il apparut en face d'eux. Le garçon aux yeux vairon ne fit que sourire d'amusement en le remarquant.

- Oya oya, du calme alouette, je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

Puis l'illusionniste se tourna vers le gardien du ciel :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour les élèves de ton collège Tsunayoshi-kun, je les ai plongé dans une illusion. Ils ne verront rien de ce qu'il se passe dehors.

Les yeux bruns s'élargirent puis leur propriétaire demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Kufufufu. Voir l'arcobaleno hors de lui est un spectacle très divertissant, je te devais bien cela en retour.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Tsuna. Il voyait parfaitement le plaisir que prenait Mukuro à regarder Reborn courir dans tous les sens. Puis son Hyper Intuition l'avertit que ses gardiens faisant face à son tuteur allaient mal. Au fond de lui, il s'en voulait. Les envoyer face au plus grand hitman du monde était comme les envoyer à la mort.

Il sentit deux bras encercler sa taille. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour rencontrer le visage sérieux d'Hibari. Ce dernier fit :

- Tu veux y aller ?

L'héritier Vongola acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses amis derrière pour s'enfuir. Surtout qu'il était la cause de tout ceci, même s'il n'avait pas encore envie de faire face à Reborn.

- Kufufufu, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je viens avec toi, je ne voudrais pas que le corps que je dois posséder soit mort avant que je ne le fasse tout de même.

- Hn. Essaye et je te mords à mord ananas.

- Oya oya, j'en doute fort, alouette.

Le nuage et la brume se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

- Stop !

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers le plus jeune et baissèrent leurs armes. Ils avaient un hitman à affronter. Se battre entre eux n'était pas la meilleure solution. Ils se mirent en route dans le chemin inverse.

**XXX**

Reborn observa les gardiens essoufflés devant lui. Malgré toutes les blessures qu'ils avaient subies, ils essayaient tout de même de se relever. Les yeux noirs glissèrent sur sa tenue. Ils avaient réussi à déchirer son costume à deux endroits. Ce n'était pas rien, même à trois contre un. Il semblait avoir sous-estimé leur évolution dans le futur. Néanmoins, il avait un imbécile d'élève à trouver et n'avait pas le temps de plaisanter. Il releva son arme et se prépara à tirer lorsqu'il dut éviter une tonfa volant vers lui.

Ses yeux glissèrent directement vers la source et il plissa les yeux en voyant les trois nouveaux arrivants. Il gronda :

- Enfin tu te montres Dame-Tsuna.

Ce dernier flancha un peu mais une main sur son épaule le rassura. Les sourcils de Reborn se froncèrent au geste du gardien du nuage. Puis la colère dans l'acier lui sauta aux yeux. Mukuro d'un autre côté le regardait, amusé. Cela l'énerva. Il jeta un regard noir au châtain.

- Tsuna ?

La voix de Yamamoto le ramena en arrière. Il vit le gardien de la pluie regarder son boss, surpris. Puis ce fut la voix de Tsuna qui répondit :

- Désolé Yamamoto, je ne pouvais pas…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'épéiste. Il se releva en se tenant avec son katana.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais.

- Tch. Comme si le Juudaïme allait vraiment nous laisser. Fit Gokudera.

- SAWADA EST COMME CA A L'EXTREME !

- Bruyants herbivores.

- La ferme, bâtard ! C'est de ta faute !

- Hn ?

- Kufufufufu, il n'a pas entièrement faux, alouette. Après tout c'est toi qui a enlevé Tsunayoshi-kun et l'a emmené chez toi.

- QUOI ?! S'écria le gardien de la tempête qui sortit ses bâtons de dynamite. Je vais te tuer !

- Ananas, comment es-tu au courant ? Grinça Hibari.

- Oh, j'ai juste un peu espionné. Mais j'avoue que je ne connaissais pas ce côté-là de toi alouette.

- Mukuro ! Rougit Tsunayoshi. Qu'avait-il vraiment vu ?

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

- Haha, vous croyez que c'est le moment ?

La réplique de Yamamoto ramena tout le monde à la situation présente et tous regardèrent Reborn. Ce dernier sentait son sang battre à ses tempes. Il allait tuer ces gamins et particulièrement son élève. Mais la conversation avait eu le don de lui apporter quelques réponses. C'était bien chez Hibari que Tsuna avait passé la nuit. Mais elle lui avait aussi donné des mystères. De quoi parlait l'illusionniste à propos du « côté » du nuage ? Depuis quand Tsuna et Hibari s'entendaient-ils ? Et au début du combat avec les trois autres, il n'avait pas compris quand Gokudera avait dit qu'il n'approuvait pas ce bâtard. Bâtard se référant sans aucun doute à Hibari. Il se focalisa sur son élève qui trembla légèrement sous son regard :

- Dame-Tsuna, j'espère que tu es prêt à souffrir. Je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que toute ma colère ne soit sortie.

Une panique s'empara du petit châtain. Les yeux noirs étaient si haineux que le monde autour de lui s'effondrait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir son tuteur dans cet état un jour. Et tout cela juste pour une confession ! Une silhouette se positionna devant lui en protection. Il reconnut le dos d'Hibari. Ce dernier leva sa tonfa restante vers l'akambo. Il ne le laisserait pas toucher à un seul cheveu de son omnivore. Un mouvement à côté de lui l'informa que l'ananas s'était lui aussi mis en position de garde.

- Hibari, que penses-tu faire ?

La voix froide le ramena à son opposant. Il planta ses yeux acier dans ceux noirs. Il émit un petit grognement puis fit :

- Je pourrais poser la même question Akambo.

Un sourcil s'haussa sur le visage de Reborn.

- Est-ce ce que Tsunayoshi a dit hier soir qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Ou est-ce autre chose ?

Cette fois-ci, la surprise peignit deux secondes les traits du tueur à gages. Les autres étaient perdus dans ce que racontait Hibari. Tsuna de son côté s'était tendu. Le gardien du nuage lui lança un coup d'œil rassurant puis revint sur l'ancien arcobaleno. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Pourquoi ce dernier était aussi furieux ? Certes, son élève s'était enfui sans prévenir. Certes, il avait du le chercher pendant des heures. Certes, ils lui avaient menti. Mais en prenant en compte la confession de Tsunayoshi, il y avait une raison valable. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'il ne digérait pas que le châtain ait des sentiments pour lui. Une grimace apparut sur le visage d'Hibari. Deux solutions résolvaient le problème. Soit Reborn était clairement homophobe, ce dont il doutait. Soit il avait lui aussi des sentiments envers Tsuna mais les refoulait à cause de sa mission. Cette dernière pensée énerva le préfet. Tsunayoshi était à lui !

Reborn fixa le gardien du nuage. Il était au courant de toute l'histoire, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il glissa ses yeux vers son élève. Autour d'eux les gardiens étaient tendus, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement. Il soupira et fit :

- Alors comme ça, Hibari est au courant hein ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu courrais à lui pour lui raconter Dame-Tsuna.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria tout d'un coup le gardien du ciel. Hibari-san n'a rien à voir ! Je l'ai juste rencontré sur la route quand je suis parti.

- Il n'a rien à voir ? Répéta dangereusement l'hitman. Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il emmené chez lui et pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ?

L'aura de Reborn s'était intensifiée. Elle devenait de plus en plus noire au fur et à mesure. Il était du devoir d'un boss de protéger ses subordonnés, mais il n'admettait pas que son élève protège ce bâtard de préfet qui s'était joué de lui. Un flash de colère passa dans ses yeux une fois de plus lorsqu'il vit le dit bâtard poser de nouveau une main sur l'épaule de l'héritier Vongola. Cela apaisa momentanément Tsuna. C'était bizarre. Son gardien du nuage avait un effet vraiment relaxant sur lui. Hibari revint sur l'hitman et répondit :

- Il est vrai que c'est moi qui ai emmené Tsunayoshi chez moi. D'ailleurs, je l'ai fait sans son consentement au départ.

Cette précision le fit devenir la cible de plusieurs regards choqués ou outrés, mais il les ignora. Il continua :

- Mais c'est de ta faute s'il s'est enfui de chez lui.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Reborn observa le duo. Quelque chose les reliait. Et cette chose n'était pas pour lui plaire, il en était sûr. La voix hésitante du Decimo s'éleva :

- Reborn… Pour ce que j'ai dit hier soir… Je le retire comme tu me l'as demandé… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai changé…Je… Enfin, Hibari et moi…

- Nous sommes ensembles Akambo.

Il y eut un silence entièrement choqué de la part de Reborn. Tous les gardiens pouvaient voir ses yeux écarquillés, il ne manquait plus que la bouche grande ouverte pour une parfaite figure choquée. Léon dans sa main se transforma en sa forme de lézard et remonta le bras de son maître pour lui lécher la joue.

- Kufufufu, quelle expression intéressante.

- Mu…Mukuro ce n'est pas le moment. Grimaça Tsuna.

Il avait peur de la réaction de son tuteur. Il sentait qu'il allait être blessé. Un bras passa autour de ses épaules. Il releva les yeux vers ceux aciers de son petit ami qui acquiesça pour le rassurer avant de retourner vers l'hitman. Ce dernier était revenu de sa surprise. Doucement, lentement comme un poison, une haine s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Il allait buter ce gardien du nuage ! Et prendre son imbécile d'élève pour lui faire subir sa colère. Il ancra ses yeux noirs dans les ambres du Decimo :

- Es-tu une pute Dame-Tsuna ? On essaye un et si ça ne marche pas on va voir un autre ? Te fou pas de moi !

Tous fixèrent choqués l'homme au fedora. Ce dernier était vraiment hors de lui. En réaction, les gardiens levèrent leurs armes. Hibari fronça les sourcils, en colère. Il avait osé ! Le corps qu'il tenait contre lui tremblait. Il savait que les mots de l'homme avaient heurté profondément son omnivore. Il se détacha et agrippa plus fermement sa tonfa en se plaçant devant Tsuna.

- Retire ça Akambo. Retire tout de suite l'insulte sur Tsunayoshi.

- Putain, je suis d'accord avec le bâtard ! Reborn-san, comment osez-vous insulter le Juudaïme ?! Cria Gokudera.

-Je te conseille de retirer ce que tu viens de dire sur Tsuna. Fit le plus sérieux du monde Yamamoto.

- Kufufufu, insulter Tsunayoshi de cette manière n'est pas tolérable. Les yeux de Mukuro étaient sadiques à souhait. Il sentait également Chrome s'indigner en lui.

- MON PETIT FRERE N'EST PAS UNE PUTE À L'EXTREME ! Cria Ryohei en colère.

Aucun des gardiens n'était prêt à laisser passer ça. Personne, pas même Reborn, n'insultait leur boss ! Et surtout de cette manière. Même si la plupart ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ils ne le tolèreraient pas.

Reborn n'arrivait plus à réfléchir calmement. La colère et la haine irradiaient entièrement son esprit. Comment osait-il ? La veille, il avait été choqué de l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait. Choqué et blessé parce qu'il était lui-même tombé amoureux du châtain et qu'il savait que c'était impossible. Il avait caché ses sentiments en le regardant de haut. En inventant des mensonges plus gros que lui. Disant qu'il n'aimait que les femmes alors qu'il ne se souciait pas du genre. Et lui, lorsqu'il le retrouvait enfin le lendemain après l'avoir cherché tout le reste du temps, lui annonçait qu'il était en couple avec un autre ? Non, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il transforma de nouveau Léon en son pistolet. Il planta son regard sur son élève et avança d'un pas. Yamamoto fut le premier à réagir et l'attaqua. Il bloqua l'attaque et l'envoya voler plus loin. Fixant toujours les orbes bruns choqués au-delà du possible. Des bâtons de dynamite apparurent autour de lui mais il éteignit toutes les mèches grâce à des balles. Puis d'un tir, toucha Gokudera qui grimaça lorsque la balle perfora sa peau. Ses yeux noirs virent quelques éclats orange dans les yeux bruns. Une flamme du soleil apparut derrière lui. Esquivant le poing de Ryohei, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'éjectant hors de son chemin. Devant lui ne restaient plus que Mukuro et Hibari qui étaient graves. Il grinça des dents en voyant le nuage se tourner vers son élève. Ce dernier acquiesça puis sortit ses moufles avant d'avaler une pilule. La flamme du ciel apparut sur son front et ses yeux étaient définitivement orange. Reborn apprécia malgré sa colère le spectacle. Il aimait cette force cachée. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour son imbécile d'élève.

Les trois adolescents se séparèrent, commençant doucement à l'encercler. En dépit de sa colère, il remarqua qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'ils devaient faire pour avoir une chance de le battre. Même si c'était impossible. Il vit Hibari récupérer sa tonfa manquante et se remettre en garde. De l'autre côté, Mukuro serrait son trident. Puis en face de lui, son élève enflammait ses poings tout en le regardant. Un claquement retentit, provenant de l'illusionniste. Il se retrouva dans une illusion plus vraie que nature. Il grinça des dents et tira plusieurs balles vers la présence du prisonnier. Un mouvement rapide l'informa qu'il avait évité. Il serra les dents puis se tourna d'un coup pour parer deux tonfas. Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent dans ceux acier du gardien du nuage. Il sentit sa colère doubler si cela était encore possible. Il voulait tellement le mettre à terre. Il commença à se battre avec lui tout en évitant les illusions de la brume. Une énorme source de chaleur apparut derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il voulut s'esquiver sur le côté mais un katana qu'il connaissait lui barra la route. Comment pouvait-il déjà être debout ? Une illusion ?

- X-Burner.

La voix calme de Tsuna s'éleva et il grimaça. Une énorme quantité de flamme du ciel le chargea. Il repoussa ses deux assaillants mais il ne put éviter qu'en partie l'attaque de son élève. L'illusion autour de lui se fana. Laissant la réalité revenir. Son costume était brûlé en grande partie. Il observa les quatre garçons devant lui. Ce Yamamoto était bel et bien réel. Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur son élève. Il avait l'impression de ne pas le connaître, de ne pas les connaître. Pourquoi étaient-ils, tout d'un coup, capable de le battre aussi facilement ? Depuis quand étaient-ils si coordonnés dans leurs mouvements ?

- Haha, je pense que tu n'as pas remarqué Reborn.

La voix de Yamamoto lui fit hausser un sourcil.

- Kufufufufu, même si je déteste l'admettre.

- Hn.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Grinça l'ancien arcobaleno.

Il n'aimait pas cette ignorance. Que n'avait-il pas remarqué ? Certes depuis qu'il était redevenu un adulte il n'avait plus pu les observer à longueur de journée. Il savait qu'il manquerait quelques petites choses. Mais quoi ?

- Reborn…

La voix de son élève en Hyper Mode le fit revenir à lui.

- Cela fait quelques temps maintenant que nous nous entraînons ensemble une fois par semaine. Tous ensemble.

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent. Il réfléchit rapidement et remarqua quelque chose. Enfin, se souvint de quelque chose :

_Hé Reborn._

_Quoi Dame-Tsuna ?_

_Est-ce qu'un jour par semaine, on pourrait ne pas s'entraîner ? _

_Oh ? Tu veux sécher mes entraînements ? Demanda le tuteur en transformant Léon._

_Non, je veux juste passer du temps avec mes gardiens ! Répliqua très vite le jeune en agitant ses bras devant lui._

_L'homme au fedora le toisa pendant un moment puis finalement laissa son partenaire revenir sous sa forme de lézard._

_Très bien. Un boss doit savoir communiquer avec ses subordonnés. Mais nous ferons des entraînements plus lourds les autres jours._

_Quoi ?! Reborn ! Se plaignit le jeune._

_Un simple sourire amusé dessina les lèvres du tuteur._

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir ce qu'il faisait durant ces moments-là, mettant ses blessures sur le compte de ses gardiens trop instables. Une grimace dessina ses traits. Il savait maintenant d'où venaient les progrès fulgurants des adolescents. Il les observa encore. Sa colère était moins vive. Il avait l'impression d'être un idiot. Oui, lui. Le plus grand hitman du monde se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça ceux dont il avait la charge. Il abaissa son arme, surprenant les jeunes devant lui. Léon revint sur sa forme de caméléon et rejoignit l'épaule de son propriétaire.

- Reborn ?

La voix fluette de son élève le ramena à lui. Il se mordit la lèvre en croisant les yeux bruns. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur en le laissant partir. Et sûrement la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Il soupira :

- Vous avez gagné.

Les adolescents haussèrent leurs sourcils. Le tueur à gages se détourna d'eux et fit :

- Tsuna, tu devrais rentrer. Mama s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. De même pour la stupide vache et les autres.

- Reborn où vas-tu ?

- Me calmer et réfléchir.

L'étonnement saisit tous les gardiens alors qu'ils regardaient la silhouette partir.

- Kufufufu, c'est plutôt inattendu.

- Haha, je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments. Fit Yamamoto en se déplaçant vers le gardien de la tempête. Ça va Gokudera ?

- J'ai une balle dans la jambe, idiot de baseballeur ! Tu crois que ça fait du bien ! Grogna l'argenté.

- Haha, désolé. Sempaï ? Tu es réveillé ? On a besoin de ta flamme.

- J'ARRIVE TETE DE POULPE ! Cria Ryohei en se levant d'un bond.

- Tch, je m'en passerai si je pouvais.

- Kufufu, il est temps pour moi de partir.

Mukuro disparut dans la brume après que Tsuna ait hoché la tête. Ce dernier observa ses gardiens un instant avant de brusquement se sentir défaillir. Deux bras l'agrippèrent et le ramenèrent contre le torse de son gardien du nuage. Les yeux bruns se levèrent vers ceux acier. Il souffla :

- Hibari-san.

- Kyoya.

Tsuna cligna des yeux puis sourit faiblement :

- Kyoya.

Un sourire satisfait orna les lèvres du préfet qui embrassa son omnivore. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre le comportement de l'Akambo, mais ils pouvaient au moins souffler un peu. Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie avec le reste des gardiens pour soigner leurs blessures.

**FIN**

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, une séquelle est déjà écrite, je la publierais la semaine prochaine.

Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews sur mes fanfictions :D

Ciao & à la prochaine !

Yuuria.


	2. Séquel

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la séquelle promise il y a un bout de temps. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par sa légèreté et son manque de matière. Je voulais juste poser la relation Reborn/Tsuna/Hibari depuis le début.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! (en particulier Lichan05, c'est bien la première fois que je vois une review aussi longue ! Je te rassure, je suis aussi folle que toi donc tu ne m'as pas choqué :P)

Excusez-moi encore de mon retard (sérieusement, Fac-boulot-dodo c'est lassant à force)

Bon je ferme ma bouche et je vous laisse déguster.

**XXX**

Cela faisait plusieurs années que l'épisode de la colère de Reborn était passé. Sawada Tsunayoshi et ses gardiens se trouvaient maintenant en Italie, en pleine possession de leurs fonctions.

Ce jour-là était comme un autre pour le Vongola Decimo. Assis à son bureau, il effectuait ce que tout boss exécrait de tout leur être : la paperasse. Un soupir sortit de ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il autant de rapports de dommages ? Ses gardiens étaient vraiment des plaies parfois.

- Quel est ce soupir Dame-Tsuna ?

La voix suave dans son oreille le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux noirs de son ancien tuteur. Il rougit à leur proximité puis fit :

- Reborn ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?!

- Juste avant ton soupir.

-Mouu, tu pourrais prévenir !

- Oh ?

L'hitman sourit sadiquement, puis tourna le fauteuil de son ancien élève en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge du bureau. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Que fais-tu Reborn ? Demanda le jeune boss d'une voix hésitante.

- Chuuut Tsuna. Tu ne voudrais alerter personne n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs prit appui avec l'un de ses genoux sur le fauteuil, entre les jambes du plus petit, puis avec ses mains sur chaque accoudoir. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez soit en contact avec celui de l'autre. Il fut satisfait de la couleur rouge ornant les joues du châtain. Même s'il avait de l'expérience, vu son amant c'était sûr, il restait toujours incroyablement innocent. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cela lui permettait de le taquiner et de prendre plaisir à enrager un certain nuage. Il approcha un peu plus ses lèvres de celles de son vis-à-vis. Un nouveau murmure sortit de celle-ci lorsque leur propriétaire n'osait plus bouger :

- Reborn…

Un frisson parcourut les épaules du tueur à gages malgré lui. Plusieurs années en arrière, Tsuna et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela avait pris plusieurs semaines mais c'était passé. Les autres avaient suivi même si l'un d'eux restait extrêmement suspicieux à son encontre. Il sourit moqueusement puis évita un tonfa volant vers lui.

- Eloignes-toi de mon herbivore.

Reborn glissa ses yeux vers la porte pour trouver Hibari Kyoya entouré d'une aura noire.

- Oh ? Et que vas-tu faire si je refuse ?

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

Un sourire moqueur apparut de nouveau sur les lèvres bien dessinées du tueur. Il s'abaissa encore une fois vers son ancien élève qui vit la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux noirs. Mentalement, il soupira. Reborn adorait enrager son gardien du nuage. Il revint à la réalité en ouvrant les yeux de surprise. Deux lèvres étaient pressées sur les siennes. Il n'allait jamais aussi loin habituellement !

Un grondement résonna dans la cage thoracique d'Hibari qui sauta vers le duo. Reborn relâcha les lèvres tentantes puis ricana en voyant l'air complètement choqué de son ancien élève, avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Tsuna revint de sa surprise en voyant Kyoya s'apprêter à suivre son ancien tuteur. Il l'attrapa par la taille en criant :

- Non ! Je ne veux plus de paperasse !

- Herbivore, pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ?

- Hein ? Il m'a pris par surprise !

Hibari baissa les yeux vers son amant. Il scanna les yeux bruns lumineux et repéra le choc et l'inquiétude. Il ferma les siens puis soupira. Il chassa l'image moqueuse du tueur à gages de sa tête. Il savait très bien que ce dernier aimait l'enrager, mais il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas totalement abandonné ses sentiments pour son herbivore. Le gardien du nuage soupira de nouveau et attrapa la taille de l'homme aux cheveux châtains collé à lui. Sa main leva le menton pour prendre les lèvres d'assaut. Le gémissement de consentement de son amant qui résonna dans leurs gorges contenta l'homme. Lorsqu'il lâcha les lèvres gonflées, il partit dans le cou et mordit la peau tendre jusqu'à la marquer. Il observa la trace de son passage, souriant et satisfait, puis passa sa langue dessus. Il murmura :

- Mien.

Tsuna sourit en entendant cela. C'était un petit rappel de leur premier baiser dans la salle de réception de leur collège. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son nuage et glissa l'une de ses mains dans les courtes mèches noires. Il répondit :

- Haï, Kyoya. Je suis tien.

Un grondement de satisfaction lui répondit. Tsunayoshi élargit son sourire et guida son amant vers l'un des divans de son bureau. Il s'assit, laissant Hibari s'allonger et poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, puis il commença à jouer avec les mèches noires. Il sentit le relâchement du corps contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il aimait réellement son gardien, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

**FIN**

**XXX**

Voili voilou, la petite séquelle est sortie. Je me doute que certains s'attendait à plus, mais je voulais juste clarifier la situation entre Reborn, Tsuna et Hibari dans le futur…

Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir :P

Ciao ! :P

Yuuria.


End file.
